


Dead But Still Breathing

by DarkJaxk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Klance if you squint, Langst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJaxk/pseuds/DarkJaxk
Summary: His hand hovered above the activation panel. He'd never had the heart to do it, but tonight he just didn't see a reason not to.





	Dead But Still Breathing

Lance was getting tired of feeling like he was drowning. He was tired of no one listening to him. He was tired of no one caring. But most of all, he was so sick and tired of feeling tired. Nights spent crying and screaming into his pillow until his eyes were puffy and swollen and his his throat was raw. Feeling waves and waves of unending pain. 

So here he was. Feeling as if he was utterly fed up as he stood at the exit hatch that led into the silent, dark void of space. His hand hovered above the activation panel. He'd never had the heart do it, but tonight he just didn't see a reason not to. He wore no space suit. Nothing to protect him. 

"C'mon, Lance," He muttered to himself, "Who would even care?"

Tears streamed down his face as he pressed his hand to the panel, walking into the little chamber. Only one door between him and death. His breath caught in his lungs and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He could finally be rid of this hole in his chest. Lance thought of his family and it ached painfully. He missed them so much but when would he see them next? Did they even care that he was gone? He lifted his hand to the activation panel. What was only maybe a few seconds felt like years. The thought of being free from this heavy feeling pressing on his chest clouded his mind. He just wanted to be **free**. 

"Hey! Lance, what the hell  are you doing?"nA voice yelled from behind him. 

He froze.

Anyone but him. Please, he can't see me like this, Lance pleaded in his mind.

The door slid open behind him and he was violently whipped around. "Lance, answer me!" Keith said sternly but he stood and stared, face turning as pale as a ghost. "Lance?" 

He could only imagine what he looked like to him. Tear stained cheeks, swollen eyes and a hollow face.

"Hey," He said weakly, swallowing the bile that had risen up, "Sorry. I'm just tired. The whole Voltron thing is really weighing on me. I'll go back to my room. Night." 

Lance rushed to the hall but Keith snatched his wrist. He cried out at Keith's death grip on the fresh cuts that lined his forearm.

"Lance, what are these?" 

He sucked in a breath, panic overtaking him. "Let go," He said, roughly yanking his arm away. 

Keith held his grip on Lance's arm. His eyes scanned the bright red, swollen cuts that were still leaking blood. He shook his head as if that would make them disappear. 

"Lance, why-"

"Don't, Keith. Just...just-"

But Lance couldn't continue. Not when he looked up at Keith's face. There was so much hurt and confusion and sadness there. His expression hurt worse than any cut he could give himself. 

"You could have-. You could have talked to me. I...I would've listened. I would've tried to understa-"

"No. No, you wouldn't have. I tried to talk! But non of you  ever listened! Not you, or Allura, or Pidge, or Hunk, or even Shiro!"

His face was aflame with anger. Everything he'd been holding back was bursting through the seams. There was a sharp edge to his tone as he yelled that made Keith flinch. 

"Lance," Keith ventured slowly, "I'm never sure when you're joking. I did notice that something was off but I thought that you'd be insulted if I tried to help. So I waited for someone else to speak up but..." His eyes searched Lance's. "I guess I waited too long."

Lance's temper cooled at this. Had Keith actually cared? Was it even possible? 

Keith reached forward with the other hand and lightly brushed his fingers over the cuts. Lance's winced they traveled up his arm, feeling the old scars as well. 

"Oh, Lance." 

A dam seemed to break inside of him and tears flowed freely down Keith's face. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Lance's arm. Ever so lightly brushing his lips over them.

"Lance, please. Just let me help, I'm sorry," Keith pleaded, pressing more light kisses, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Lance stood there, frozen and stripped of any response he could possibly form. His heart steadily breaking. He cared. Keith cared and he believed for so long that he didn't. Lance hugged him tightly, tears of his own staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I'm s-so sorry," he choked out. A bittersweet feeling was making itself known in his chest along with a new warm, fuzzy one. "I love you."

Keith pulled back now, looking deep into Lance's eyes.

"I love you too."

Lance knew this wasn't some fairy tale where the characters problems just washed away. But he finally felt like he could take a deep breath. That he could live through the night and maybe the next day. Hopefully, in time, he could live normally again and Keith could help him in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first angst or fandom related thing I've ever written so I hope at least someone likes it haha. Thanks for reading this if you did though! I'm always open to requests if you have any as well!


End file.
